


Interdimensional Convention Center- The Joker

by Kai_Roar



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Persona 5, Persona Series, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, New guy - Freeform, Weapon shop, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar
Summary: Bet you never saw this one coming
Relationships: Sans & Deadpool
Kudos: 8
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	Interdimensional Convention Center- The Joker

Sans hears about a new shop opening in the ICC which sells weaponry, he figured it would be best to check it out just in case a certain demon child learns about the store. When he finally finds said shop he sees three people there as well, the owner of the shop, Deadpool (unsurprisingly), and some dude wearing a long black coat with frizzy hair.

“Sansy! Hey how you doing and before ask don’t worry about you know who finding this place since it only sells fake weaponry. Lame I know but just think of all the fun that can be had, all the pranks that can be played!” exclaimed Deadpool.

“Huh, guess that’s good but who’s the guy with the unkempt hair?”

“Who? Oh you mean the jokester ahead of me, I think his name is Joker he recently signed up to join the pun club! Ain’t that hilarious!”

“What do you mean by “think”? I thought you knew who everyone?”

“Well normally I would agree with ya Sansy but this guy ain’t got a consistent name so everyone just calls him Joker! Oh man if Bruce was here he would not be happy about that let me tell ya!”

“Joker huh? Must be a funny guy then.”


End file.
